


My dream journal

by Bi_pie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_pie/pseuds/Bi_pie
Summary: I wanna keep track of my dreams somewhere and I was curious if anyone else wanted to see them as well.





	1. Chapter 1

I was living at a Castle-like school in a country I can’t remember. We were having a school assembly and my friends and I were all joking around and laughing at the principals unintentional dirty jokes. 

After the assembly we returned to our dorm, a big square room with one bed in each of the corner and a kitchen in the middle. There was orchestra music playing, the girls and I were listening and cuddling with a dog on the floor while our guy friend drew us at his desk. 

It hit me then, that this will only happen once in my life. I will only live this day once, this moment will only happen one time, my friends and I sitting together in peaceful silence in a castle far away listening to beautiful music during sundown, but that’s ok because now I will always have this memory of them even if it was just a fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOT themed

The Titan shifters lived together in a pack away from humans.

Eren got curious as to what the humans were up to and followed them, helped them and eventually he gained their trust. And now he wants to try and convince his pack to trust the humans and help them as well.


	3. Chapter 3

“I would like a refund!” I yelled at the cashier 

“What’s the matter?” The McDonald’s worker asked

“I didn’t ask for cockroaches on my burger!” I said angrily 

“Those were optional” she replied calmly 

“Then take them off”

“I can’t do that” 

I scream in frustration and throw the burger on the ground as I leave the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this one on all those videos of people finding maggots in their fast food


	4. Chapter 4

I was was cleaning the floor when I heard a knock on the door, i assumed it was my parents so i thought nothing of it, until it opened. A tall man, around 5’7, with short brown hair and hazel eyes walked into my house. I immediately start panicking trying to stop this man from breaking and entering into my home but he just looked relieved to see me and dragged me to the basement.

After a minute of yelling he throws me on the couch and takes the tv remote. After scrolling through the channel list he picked one called “wake”.

And then I woke up.


End file.
